Random Poke Stories
by Ani Hoho
Summary: This is just a collection of stories I made that might be good for an actual real story. If you want a story to be an actual story, let me know by reviewing. I also need this for organizing...:P Sorry for sounding a bit confusing. You can also read this out of boredom. It might be easier to understand if you actually read
1. The Adjacent World

_**Summary**_

_**There's an adjacent world, where the famous dexholders are the enemies, and where pokemon is nothing more than fantasy creatures created in one's imagination. if you have the dexholders from the other world get sucked in this world, how will they get back while trying to hide from the others?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ani: Something like that. Okay, so this story isn't a complete chapter, if it's supposed to be a complete chapter. If you want this story to be an actual story with an actual ending, please tell me in the reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Today is Friday, September 23. There has been reports about the infamous terrorist group, the Dexterians, also known as Team X, to be lurking around Pallet City. As you probably know, they are a group of teenagers who kills people, as well as using a mind control input on students in middle and high, to do their bidding. Their main goal is to 'collect souls for their dream' according to the leader of the group, Yellow Amarillo. So far, we have not any clues on their whereabouts, nor their HQ. Please be aware that they have magical creatures whom we have not yet to find a counterattack to these monsters. Potion makers and Magikteers, please contribute to our research on this problem. This is Mary DG, signing out. On our next news-<em>

Shelly turned off the TV as she was going out to Kaghiko High School. She's a first year, and is already a star in the soccer team as well as the basketball team. She's also known as the angel there, because she managed to make sure the two coaches of the team didn't kill each other.

"I'm leavin'!" she called out to her sister, before going out the door. Her older sister is in charge of the ramen noodle shop Shelly's family runs while Shelly goes to school. When Shelly goes back, her sister goes to her night college.

While walking toward the school, Shelly met up with her best friend. "Ohayo, Shelly." Said the petite girl. "Ohayo, Margey chan." Shelly said. "Did you hear the news this morning?" Marge said, walking in pace with Shelly. "Team X is here…" she said with a frightened look. "Well, it's not like you can go back to Hoenn." Shelly huffed. "Besides, Hoenn is totally known to be the kickin' place for the Dexties."

Dexties is Shelly's nickname for Dexterians. "That's true…" Marge said, looking at the blue sky. "But unlike us, even the Magikteers, we don't have the upper hand. I mean…those creatures…"

"If I remember correctly…" Shelly said. "Magikteers are people who are able to use magic of such, right?"

Marge nodded. "Anyone could be one, it just takes a matter of time and ability. Wasn't there an age limit for being a Magikteer?"

"Ya gotta be at least 16." Shelly answered. "Well, it's not like that's going to help anyway. The magic is really weak compared to Dexties' creatures."

"What about the debate?" Shelly switched topic. The debate has been going on for several hundred years, so to speak. Whether or not to call Kanto, Kalos, Unova, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, continents, states, etc.

"Still continuing." Marge sighed. "It's been postponed due to Team X. Although…" Marge put a finger on her chin. "There's been a rumor of the Dexterians being from some sort of another dimension."

"You mean the rumored 'neighboring' world and its counterpart?" Shelly said in a bored tone.

"Pretty much."


	2. The Prophecy of Fire and Thunder

**Summary:**

**Pokeania is a place where the origin of Pokemon started, where Life of the Pokemon started. Where the people of Pokeania may or may not have special powers. The Volt Kingdom is in danger of crumbling, due to the fact that their Princess is missing, how will this fall in place with the prophecy and the dex holders? **

* * *

><p><strong>Ani: I am rushing with the summary, so that's the summary of the summary. If you want this story to be an actual story, tell me in reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p>An old but strict woman opened a secret passage in one of the corridors of an electrified castle. A younger woman who is sometimes an airhead, was hovering around behind her. The old woman muttered something angrily under her breath, probably because she was constantly busy 247.

The secret entrance opened and the two women walked in. It was, a dark stone passage, with glowing yellow flowers here and there that spark electricity from time to time and electric fireflies were in the atmosphere.

Normal people will have been electrified, but these women isn't your normal group of women. The maids walked down the path, careful not to wake the dozing joltic, who were on guard.

They soon reached the end of the path, which is a large circular room. In the middle was a gigantic yellow crystal of 5000000 volts surround by a yellow light from a magic circle. It was held by multiple strands of electric webs made from the joltic. Actually, it covered a lot of the crystal, it almost looked like a cocoon with holes.

A joltic was on guard of the crystal, as it gives life to the Volt Kingdom. The joltic sensed the women and scurried to their direction. "Lita-san, Hita-san," Joltic greeted. "Konbanwa, Joltic-san." Lita, the younger woman, greeted. Hita just hmphed and inspected the crystal through one of the holes close up.

Joltic waited nervously for Hita's reaction. Hita tapped on the crystal with her finger. The impact fizzled with electricity a little.

Hita screeched loud enough to get all the joltic awake and scurry to the underground room. Yes, somehow, the second floor of the castle could lead to 5000 ft below in less than two minutes without sloping.

"What's going on?"

"What happen?"

"It's so late!"

"Midnight!"

"BURGLAR!"

"There is no burglar, just Hita and Lita…."

"Shh! You'll wake up the whole kingdom!"

"Yeah right! We're 5000 ft below! Plus, you're loud yourself!"

"Yeah but-"

All the joltic started talking at once, until Hita slammed her foot down on the stone ground so hard, the room shuttered a little. The joltic were a silent as statues, fearful of Hita's strict attitude and demanding demeanor.

Hita glared then boomed in a loud voice, "You poor excuse for guards are hopeless! HOPELESS I SAY! The crystal's dying for Zapdos sake! Do something! Add more electric webs, seal it completely! It's dying! DYING! YOU JOLTIC ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE SUSTAIN THE VOLT CRYSTAL!"

Everyone including Lita shivered at Hita's roar. "But…" said the guard who was on duty earlier, "Hita-san…if we do that, the volts will be too much. No one except us and the royals can enter, you could get electrocuted!"

That was saying much, as the citizens of the Volt Kingdom were mostly immune to a high number of volts.

Hita hmphed. "Well…do something so it could last for at least a year or two. Lita!" Hita snapped at the shivering newbie maid. "Y-yes?" Lita squeaked. "Contact Celebi," Hita instructed, already walking out the room as the joltic scrambled to get their orders done. Lita followed Hita. "Yes, Hita-san." She answered as they walked down the passage again. "Um…why exactly?"

Hita just turned to Lita grumpily. "Hmph. Isn't it obvious? We're getting our princess back."

"Er…but isn't the princess…"

"Yes, the princess has been in Farien for several years. It's most likely she forgot about her origin." Hita grumped. "Then…you can't just expect the princess to just…come here…can you?" Lita asked worriedly. "There's no choice, we'll just have to explain to her highness with little time as possible before the crystal dies completely and the kingdom is in peril. Then the Ember Kingdom will come and all is lost." Hita said.

"…if I remember correctly, the prince of the Ember Kingdom is also in Farien, right? Wouldn't they have trouble too?" Lita asked. Hita tsked. "No, they have a princess to take care of it for now. We're still the only kingdom that has to substitute with our origin crystal. Then Hita started losing it and started a trauma. "DAMN THAT STUPID NEGA KINGDOM! DAMN IT! IF THAT DIDN'T EXIST, NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPEN!"

"Now now…" Lita tried to sooth Hita. "If the Nega kingdom didn't exist, we won't be in balance. All good things comes with bad. That's life. Besides…at least the Mirror Kingdom and Oria is safe." Lita said. Hita hmphed and didn't say a word after that. When they reached the exit and came back to the corridor, Hita finally spoke.

"In any case, we must find Princess Amarillo!"

**After a while**

"So anyway…" Lita said to the legendary pokemon. "Celebi…could you do that?"

Celebi thought for a moment. "…I don't know…"

"Please! Hita's going to have a fit if you don't!"

"It's not like I don't want to help…even I seen Hita's tantrums…" Celebi shuddered at the thought. "But I'm busy…"

Lita gave a look of pure desperation, and Celebi couldn't blame her. Celeb sighed. "Alright, how about this, I'll get Bivi to fetch her."

Lita hesitated but nodded. "I hope she could get it accomplish…" she said sheepishly. Celebi nodded in agreement. "Oh well. I'll tell Bivi later."

"Okay…make sure it's soon…"

"I'll make sure…"

**After a while, in a time dimension**

Celebi flew around the dimension of time, dodging through various ball of lights that's the entrance to a time period. She saw one that had a scene where a small boy that looked like the spitting image of a certain playboy and his sister, who has blue pigtails, were putting the mini flirt in his place.

_I'm so glad I gave Marine the paper fan for her birthday_

Anyway, Celebi tried to find Bivi, who was last seen here. "Bivi!" Celebi called out. "Whoa! Watch out!" said a voice behind Celebi. Celebi turned around. "Geh!"

From a distance, a girl with light green hair and a neon sparkly green outfit was on a out of control broom. Celebi dodged just in time when she zoomed by and used her time magic to freeze the broom. The girl sighed. "Thanks." She said as she got of the broom. "You weren't even supposed to have a broom. What happened to your rod?" Celebi asked.

The girl looked away. "You have it." She said dumbly. Celebi looked at the broom, then put her small arms to her hips. "Bivi…" she growled. Bivi gulped before turning her eyes. "Yes?" she said nervously. "What have you done to your rod?" Celebi said. She now see the resemblance of the broom and the rod. Both are made from silver with a red jewel on the tip of the broomstick.

Celebi sighed. "And just when I was going to give you a mission too…" she said, pretending to be sad. Bivi perked up. "Mission? What mission?" Bivi asked. "I was going to give you a mission to find the princess, but…now? I don't know…" Celebi said dramatically. Bivi started to get all worried and stuff. "Don't worry! I'll fix my rod! Please let me take on this mission! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Bivi begged.

Celebi looked at Bivi slyly. "Well…I suppose so…"

"Oh thank you! Yes! My first mission ever!"

"If you can fix your rod."

"Oh…"


	3. Several Summaries

**Okay, since I'm lazy, I just did the title and summary. If you want one to be an actual story, let me know by reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cursed Game (Naoko's version)<strong>

_**We're are playing a life and death game. It's a cursed game that gambles lives. The golden points are the one to get. The task is simple. You must deliver the packages and spread the word. **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Cursed Game (Era's version)<strong>

**No summary**

* * *

><p><strong>There is Eight<strong>

_**Mew takes them to the future several generations away. There, pokemon are seen as nothing more than monsters, and the pokemon are rebelling about being treated as tools earlier on. Seven took them in as guests, where they see the true horrors of the eighth. There is little time because shadows are becoming real, and who knows? Maybe even the most innocent person can turn into a bloodthirsty monster…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Turning Back Time in the Present<strong>

_**After eating a pill, the dexholders find themselves being back to little kids! Except Emerald, of course. After freeloading in a new country, they need to adapt to the new life and culture while trying to figure out who did this and how to change back. Oh, and occasionally helping the two peculiar hosts on their jobs, of course**_

* * *

><p><strong>Life at Maureen's <strong>

_**Maureen's sister has the most spectacular stories to brighten up Maureen's day. Although this has nothing to do with her birthday, when she received a special gift from her sister, her life changed suddenly with a bit of magic dust…or magic hearts, in this case. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Family's Secret<strong>

_**After figuring out the Family Secret, Maureen's sister decided to let Maureen have a taste in what life's like in the so called fantastical world. This, of course, means seeing a new perspective, worry, troubles, and finding the impressions her family left in the world. Maybe she will even have friends.**_


End file.
